This disclosure relates to a system for applying a load to one or more biologic samples. “Biologic samples” may be living or dead tissue or biomaterials, such as biological, synthetic or manufactured biomaterials, medical devices, biosensors or combinations thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,593 (the '593 patent) discloses a multi-biologic sample conditioning system in which an actuator drives a push-bar assembly 120. The push-bar assembly 120 couples an axial displacement of the push-bar assembly to a biologic sample grip inside each biologic sample chamber 105. The lower biologic sample grip 250 mechanically transmits a user-defined conditioning profile generated by the actuator to a biologic sample held in the grips 250, 255.
When biologic samples including a biologic material are conditioned, they may be conditioned for a period of time (e.g. 10 minutes) followed by a rest period of time (e.g. 50 minutes). During this rest time the actuator shown in the '593 patent is not being utilized resulting in inefficiency in the system. In addition, only a single actuator is used in the system disclosed in the '593 patent and all biologic samples must undergo exactly the same loading timing regardless of differences in properties. As such, the type and timing of conditioning that the biologic samples can receive are limited by the particular type and timing of the actuator used in the system.